Recuerdos de Instituto
by Gwen de Merilon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando se juntan tres amigas en Hogwarts? (a parte de perseguir chicos guapos...)


Wolas!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A ver, esto no es exactamente un fic de Harry Potter (weno, si, es un fic, pero no uno típico). La verdad es que es una historia dedicada a una amiga mía (Pili!), basada en la época que pasamos juntas ella, Rosa y yo en el instituto... solo que lo he extrapolado a Hogwarts (cambiando un poquitíiiiiiin a los profes) y me ha salido un fic de Harry Potter. No aparece ninguno de los personajes habituales (a parte de Dumbledore) pero me dejé convencer por mi hermana de que lo subiera (hay que decir que no le costó demasiado convencerme).  
  
Pues os lo dejo a ver si os gusta, y si es así.......... dejad review!!!!!  
  
RECUERDOS DE INSTITUTO  
  
  
  
-... momento en el cual las brujas y magos de todo Europa (y sobre todo los reinos de Castilla y la Corona de Aragón) tuvieron que tomar medidas preventivas, pues los agentes de la Santa Inquisición eran implacables, ya fuera con auténticos magos o con muggles falsamente acusados... -El profesor Alexander Bignose, de Historia de la Magia, paseaba arriba y abajo en la tarima de la pequeña aula, recitando su aburrido discurso entre persistentes bostezos y párpados caídos de sueño procedentes de los pupitres-... otro de los castigos, a parte de la hoguera, consistía en tirar a los supuestos brujos al río con un peso a los pies, causando la evidente muerte de los infelices muggles que habían caído en sus manos... -solo un sector de la clase, en la primera fila, parecía despierto... si bien no precisamente atento a las explicaciones del maestro.  
  
-¿Por qué no calla ya y se larga? -susurró Rocelyn a su amiga, mientras ésta se dedicaba a escribir una nota en un pergamino usado. "Me encanta su nariz," había puesto "se nota que es algo hereditario". Rocelyn cogió el pergamino y respondió a Gwen, su amiga: "Fuá! Si solo fuera su nariz! A mí me gusta todo él!". "Si, seguro que te casabas con él..."  
  
-¿Qué ponéis? -Pregunta la tercera: Phylia.  
  
"En realidad, quiero un hijo suyo."  
  
-Alabamos su nariz -responde Gwen, mientras lee el último comentario de Rocelyn. Y, antes de poder reaccionar, Phylia le arrebata el pergamino de un tirón y...  
  
-¡Profesor! ¡Alexander! -se lo acerca, riendo, al Prof. Bignose- ¡Léalo, léalo! -ante la aturdida y atónita mirada de sus dos amigas (rígidas y pálidas como si les hubieran lanzado un Petrificus totalus).  
  
El maestro, sorprendido, interrumpe la clase para coger el pergamino y leerlo (afortunadamente y a pesar de las súplicas de los demás alumnos, en silencio).  
  
*****************************************  
  
-Aún no entiendo por qué le has tenido que dar el pergamino -se quejó Rocelyn mientras pasaba el trapo por el estante superior, encaramada a una silla. Rocelyn P. King era una chica de 16 años, que cursaba 6º curso en Hogwarts. Había llegado con 11 desde un pueblecito de la campiña inglesa cerca de Manchester, dónde vivía con sus padres muggles, y el sombrero seleccionador no había mostrado demasiadas dudas en asignarla a Ravenclaw, la casa que daba mejores estudiantes en Hogwarts.  
  
-A mí también me gustaría saberlo... -suspiró Gwendolyn M. Saver mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su túnica para no ensuciársela al limpiar los libros. En ella relucía el escudo azul y plateado de Ravenclaw, también (aunque, visto su desinterés por las clases, a veces se preguntaba el porqué). Gwen procedía del centro de Londres, cerca del callejón Diagon: el Caldero Chorreante había sido su lugar favorito desde pequeña.  
  
-¡Y yo qué sabía! -se lamentó la brujita morena. Phylia J. O'toole era de familia irlandesa (a la que debía sus graciosas pecas y su aspecto de bruja simpática y traviesa) y, al contrario de sus dos amigas, era Hufflepuff. La casa de los magos leales y de buen corazón compartía la mayoría de sus asignaturas con Ravenclaw, y era así como habían hecho amistad las tres.- Si por lo menos Gwen me hubiera avisado...  
  
-¡Eh! -se quejó la aludida, lanzándole el trapo sucio a su amiga- ¡Ahora no me culpes a mí!  
  
-Tienes razón... -parecía arrepentida- ¡La culpa siempre es de Rose! -y lanzó el trapo hacia ella, en medio de una carcajada.  
  
-Wingardium leviosa -pronunció ésta, y el trapo se meció suavemente en el aire, delante de ella- ¡Chicas! ¡Debemos limpiar la sala de profes!  
  
-Vamos, porqueirola, no seas aguafiestas -y mandó volando uno de los cojines de los tronos de la sala...  
  
En un momento, y a pesar de la supuesta contrariedad de Rocelyn, la sala de reuniones de los profesores de Ravenclaw era un caos mucho peor del de antes de empezar la "limpieza".  
  
¡CLIIIIIIIIIIINK! ¡CRACK!  
  
-¡Ups!  
  
-¿Me lo parece a mí o esto que acaba de romperse es la bola de adivinación de la Srta. Hellen Quills?  
  
-Va, no os preocupéis... -intervino Gwen- con un Reparo lo arreglamos en un...  
  
-¿Habéis oído voces? -preguntó Rocelyn.  
  
Mirando al desorden reinante a su alrededor, Phylia conjuró un hechizo:  
  
-Sequimus. ¡Deprisa, al armario!  
  
Y las tres, seguidas de todos los objetos desparramados por el suelo, se metieron en el armario... justo a tiempo. El Profesor Peter Revien, de Aritmancia, entraba a la sala acompañado de... ¿el slytheriano profesor de Pociones Dark Towers? ¿Qué hacía Towers en la sala de Ravenclaw?  
  
-¿Qué se traen estos entre manos? -susurró Rose.  
  
-Ya sabía yo que Revien escondía algo raro... Nunca me ha gustado, no señor -, corroboró Phylia.  
  
-¡Shhh! -un dedo cubría los labios de Gwen.- Quiero escuchar lo que dicen.  
  
-... la marca es cada vez más débil- decía Revien- nuestro señor no está en condiciones de llevar a cabo ninguna guerra.  
  
-¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Hace más de ocho años que estamos igual! -casi gritó un irritado Towers.- Su gran poder impidió que la marca no se desvaneciera entonces... pero este proceso es irremediable.  
  
-No estoy de acuerdo... Nuestro señor no ha muerto.  
  
-¡Bah! Eso dicen. Si no fuera por ese maldito niño...  
  
-Pero el-niño-que-vivió es una realidad, y esto no lo podemos cambiar. Pero tal vez...  
  
-¿Tal vez? Tal vez, ¿qué?  
  
-Déjame explicarme, querido amigo...  
  
-¿Sí? -frunció el ceño.  
  
-Si nosotros mantuviéramos vivo su espíritu...  
  
-¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Peter?  
  
-A algo grande. Aquí, en la escuela. ¿Qué te parece... para Navidades?  
  
Una lúgubre sonrisa tiñó el rostro de Dark Towers:  
  
-Me encanta.  
  
*********************************  
  
-¡Tenemos que decírselo a alguien!  
  
-¿El qué, Phylia?  
  
-No sé, Rose, pero tiene razón...  
  
-¿Quién tiene razón? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Era Brad, el nuevo novio Ravenclaw de Rose. Alto, rubio, ojos verdes, cachillas...- Y, ¿qué es lo que tenéis que decir?  
  
-¡Ah! Hola Brad -le sonrió Rocelyn antes de besarle.- Estábamos hablando de...  
  
-Del partido de domingo -intervino Phylia.- Tenemos motivos para sospechar que los de Slytherin se llevan algo entre manos.  
  
-Ajá -asintió Gwen.  
  
-Esto no es nuevo. Los Slytherin son un hatajo de tramposos. Pero los de Ravenclaw les vamos a reventar -sonrió.- Este año estamos más preparados que nunca. Y los vamos a aplastar sin ningún problema.  
  
-¿Qué hay del misterioso nuevo buscador de Slytherin?  
  
-Nada de que preocuparse, Phylia. Acaba de llegar a Hogwarts. Ni tan siquiera debe saber dónde está el campo.  
  
-Dicen que es muy guapo -añadió Rose, para consternación de su novio.  
  
-¡Bah! Yo también estaría en el equipo si me lo propusiera, sólo que nunca me ha interesado lo suficiente. Pero ya has visto mis músculos, Rose, y no tienen nada que envidiar a los de ese novato de Slytherin.  
  
-Bueno, no solo los músculos son necesarios para el quidditch -intercaló Gwen, mientras recogía sus libros y se levantaba.- Tenemos clase de Runas con K'moon... y tu, Brad, ¿no tienes Pociones en las mazmorras?  
  
********************************* -... y además de los habituales, este año el equipo de Slytherin tiene dos nuevos fichajes: el cazador Marcus Flint, de 3º, y el recién llegado buscador de Durmstrang Paul Koestler, de 5º!  
  
-Waw.  
  
-Vaya.  
  
-Los rumores eran ciertos.  
  
-¿Por qué no lo hemos visto antes?  
  
-¿Tal vez porque evitamos a los Slytherin?  
  
-¿Seguro que no se han confundido de casa?  
  
Durante todo el tiempo que duró el breve partido, las tres estuvieron tan concentradas admirando al joven Slytherin, que se olvidaron completamente de animar a su propio equipo... y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta (10-30 a favor de Ravenclaw) Paul Koestler había volado rápido como una flecha sobre su Barredora y había capturado la snitch. El profesor y entrenador Malone marcó el final del partido, y la victoria de Slytherin (160-30).  
  
-Odio a Malone -se quejó Gwen.  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-¿Por alguna otra razón además de las habituales?  
  
-¿Te refieres a que sea un Slytherin, un machista declarado y un chulo- piscina que mira las bragas de las chicas cuando entrenamos en su clase de vuelo?  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-¡Ha pitado final del partido! ¡No podré seguir disfrutando de la maravillosa vista de Paul Koestler!  
  
Phylia y Rose le correspondieron con sus respectivas caras de pena. Paul Koestler era un chico alto y atlético, de ojos oscuros, con una enmarañada melena enmarcando su atractivo rostro. Tenía un aire felino que iba muy bien con su casa, y todo él parecía envuelto en una nube de misterio.  
  
-No sé vosotras -añadió Phylia- pero yo acabo de cambiar la concepción que tenía de los Slytherins.  
  
*********************************  
  
-... pero si están hablando del hijo de Potter...  
  
-Tiene que ser -corroboró Gwen, cortando a Phylia.  
  
-... entonces "su señor" tiene que ser...  
  
-Volde... -apuntó Rose.  
  
-... el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado -terminó Phylia, con una significativa mirada hacia su amiga.  
  
-La cual cosa nos lleva a que...  
  
-... probablemente Towers y Revien sean, ¿cómo se llamaban, Gwen?  
  
-Mortífagos.  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-Y ahora, ¿qué?  
  
-Tu tenías razón, Rose. No podemos ir a ver a Dumbledore y contarle este cuento -dijo Phylia. Tras la conformidad de Rocelyn, continuó.- Antes debemos recopilar pruebas en el despacho de Towers.  
  
-¿QUÉ?  
  
-Lo dicho. Y no me miréis como si hubierais visto al Barón sanguinario.  
  
-No como si lo hubiéramos visto, Phylia. Más bien como si fuéramos a hacerle compañía para toda la eternidad.  
  
-¡Bah, no exageréis! Tu, Rose, podrías decirle a tu novio que lo distraiga después de Pociones.  
  
-¿Te has planteado seriamente qué pasará si nos encuentra allí?  
  
-Diremos que queríamos hablar con él y no estaba. Y como la puerta estaba abierta...  
  
-¿Y cómo llegamos hasta allí?  
  
-Pues lo seguimos y...  
  
*********************************  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer!  
  
-¿Gwen?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Calla y busca.  
  
-¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?  
  
-Pruebas.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De que se cometerá un... ataque en Navidades.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿ya sabéis con quién iréis al baile de Halloween? Es la próxima semana.  
  
-¡Rose! -la amonestó Phylia, mientras Gwen ponía los ojos en blanco.- ¿Es que sólo piensas en chicos?  
  
-¡No es verdad! ¡Mis estudios me preocupan! -se quejó mientras abría y cerraba cajones.- Yo iré con Brad -concluyó-, es mono.  
  
-¡Es tu novio!  
  
-Ya lo sé...  
  
-¡Chicas! -interrumpió Phylia- ¡No os lo creeréis!  
  
-¿Towers guarda la discografía completa de Village People?  
  
-He encontrado lo que buscábamos.  
  
Las otras dos levantaron la cabeza al instante, contemplando incrédulas a Phylia:  
  
-Una carta de "La Botica de la Abuela", dirigida a Towers.  
  
-¿No era esta una cadena de herboristerías?  
  
-Así es, con sede en España, pero están por todo el mundo gracias a su inmejorable atención al cliente y a su gran oferta de productos.  
  
-¿Y qué tiene de raro que un profesor de Pociones reciba cartas de un herbolario?  
  
Gwen se encogió de hombros:  
  
-Le llegaran pedidos vía lechuza.  
  
-Echad un ojo a su contenido...  
  
Rose le arrancó la carta de las manos:  
  
-"Agradecemos su bla bla bla... y estamos muy contento de bla bla bla... y con la presente le remitimos el pedido encargado: raíz de hibiscos plateados. Le recordamos que las propiedades de dicha raíz son insospechables y debe utilizarse con cautela y moderación para evitar los efectos secundarios más nocivos..."  
  
-¿De qué me suena la raíz de hibiscos plateados?  
  
-De nada bueno -comentó Gwen, encaramándose a una silla frente a la biblioteca privada de Towers. Recorrió los títulos con la mirada hasta que encontró lo que buscaba:- "Productos de uso restringido y controlado por el Ministerio de la Magia". Aquí está. Dadme dos minutos.  
  
-¿Realmente crees que esta carta puede significar algo, Phylia?  
  
-Por supuesto. ¿Para qué querría sino Towers esta raíz?  
  
-¿Para demostraciones en clase?  
  
-Lo dudo. No sé, tengo el presentimiento de que la raíz de hibiscos plateados es la clave.  
  
-Esperemos a ver qué encuentra Gwen...  
  
-¡Lo tengo! -anunció la interpelada-"... en usos limitados, la raíz de hibiscos plateados tiene la función de calmar y tranquilizar a su consumidor. Con anterioridad a nuestros días se usaba para dicho fin, pero con el tiempo se hicieron patentes los efectos nocivos de la planta. Todos los que alcanzaban el supuesto descanso, a posteriori se veían acechados por crueles pesadillas, cuyos trastornos podían llegar a producir la muerte a causa de infartos cardíacos. Por otro lado, sus efectos en dosis mayores son letales. El incauto que ingiere una proporción inadecuada de la raíz se sumerge en un estado de letargo en el que vive sumido en horribles pesadillas que, para el afectado, pueden hacerse realidad. En caso de muerte dentro del sueño, la muerte se hace también patente en el cuerpo físico. Despertar del letargo es extremadamente difícil, y solo lo han logrado algunos de los magos más poderosos gracias a un enorme dominio de su control mental. A estas funestas cualidades, ya de por sí suficientemente desalentadoras, hay que añadir..."  
  
-¡Vaya! -dijo una voz desde el portal.- Espías en el despacho de Towers.  
  
Las tres se giraron, lívidas, y se encontraron... al nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Paul Koestler.  
  
-Seguro que él mismo podrá apreciar lo interesante de la situación cuando se lo comente -añadió, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.  
  
-Por favor -suplicó Gwen-, no lo hagas. Esto es muy importante y... la seguridad de toda la escuela depende de...  
  
-¿De vosotras tres? -se mofó, arqueando una ceja.- Lo dudo.  
  
-¡Vamos! -intervino Rose.- ¡No te hagas el duro, guapetón! Sé bueno y no digas nada.  
  
-¿Y por qué debería callarme?  
  
-¡Dejadlo! -todos miraron hacia Phylia.- Es un Slytherin, ¿acaso lo habéis olvidado? Escupidle en la cara y no os tratará peor. Que vaya y cuente lo que quiera al traidor de Towers. Ya encontraremos la manera de demostrarle a Dumbledore quién lleva razón.  
  
-Ey, gatita, ¡no te pongas así! ¿Cuál es el problema?  
  
-¡Aún tienes que aprender mucho del lugar que ocupan aquí los Slytherins si crees que voy a decirte algo!  
  
-Está que muerde vuestra amiga -comentó Paul a las Ravenclaws.- Pero os voy a proponer un trato.  
  
-¡Ja! ¿Y por qué deberías cumplirlo?  
  
-¿Y por qué no? Vale, vale -añadió al ver que Phylia iba a responderle con malos modos.- Me gustaría que supierais que también se puede confiar en un Slytherin si te da su palabra.  
  
-Estamos delante de un acontecimiento insólito en la historia de Hogwarts.  
  
-Y que lo digas...  
  
-¿Y os vais a fiar de él porque simplemente os dice que lo hagáis? -reprendió la Hufflepuff a las otras dos.  
  
-Bueno... -se encogió de hombros Gwen- tampoco tenemos otra alternativa.  
  
-Además, no es una ayuda desinteresada.  
  
-¿Qué os decía?  
  
-En primer lugar, -dijo él, ignorándola- quiero saber vuestros nombres.  
  
-Claro, para poder delatarnos sin el menor rastro de dudas.  
  
-En segundo lugar, quiero saber qué os hace pensar que Towers sea un traidor. Y si quiero saber vuestros nombres, gatita, es para poder dirigirme a vosotras por algún apelativo mejor que "espías". Y en tercer lugar...  
  
-Vamos chicas, que haga lo que quiera -repitió Phylia caminando hacia la puerta, donde estaba él. Pero Rose se le adelantó, estampando un beso en cada una de las mejillas del chico:  
  
-Yo soy Rocelyn, pero llámame Rose. Ella es Gwen y tu "gatita"...  
  
-Me llamo Phylia. Y ahora, si no te importa apartarte, quiero pasar.  
  
-Pues en realidad si me importa. Aún no me habéis contado qué pasa aquí.  
  
-¿Prometes no contarlo?  
  
-Por supuesto... Gwen -sonrió.  
  
Y se lo contaron.  
  
-¿Pero estáis seguras...?  
  
-Os lo dije. Ahora es cuando nos cuenta que ya lo sabía y verás como reímos todos.  
  
-Estate tranquila, Phylia, estoy de vuestro lado. Y no diré nada. Pero...  
  
-¿Pero?  
  
-Antes no me habéis dejado ni mencionar mi tercera condición.  
  
Lo miraron, ceñudas.  
  
-No tengo pareja para el baile de Halloween -se encogió de hombros.- Y quiero que tu vengas conmigo, Phylia.  
  
*********************************  
  
El vestido, muy apropiado para la ocasión, era negro. Ella solía llevar ropas oscuras, pero este vestido lo era especialmente. Más que un color, parecía un matiz de la oscuridad. Era de corte muggle, como la mayoría de vestidos de la fiesta, pues lucían más que unas simples túnicas... aunque éstas fueran de gala. Falda de vuelo, amplias mangas, cuello de barco y bordados con hilo de plata sobre el terciopelo negro terminaban el conjunto. Con el pelo recogido en un moño, estaba guapísima. Paul se sorprendió al verla. Si se había decidido a ir con ella no era solo para despreciar a todas las chicas que se lo habían pedido o para hacerle rabiar a ella, sino que se había sentido atraído por su carácter y su forma de ser. Ahora se quedó sin aliento. Estaba preciosa.  
  
"Si sigue mirándome así" pensó Phylia, "no podré ser borde con él. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo?". Él también llevaba ropas muggles: pantalones de vestir de un gris oscuro con una camisa negra de manga corta, por encima de los pantalones, que se ceñía adecuadamente a su musculado cuerpo. La despeinada melena caía sobre sus hombros, y la miraba con una intensidad fruto de la admiración y, en cierto modo, de un pequeño grado de posesión.  
  
-¿Vamos? -le preguntó él, sonrisa en los labios y ofreciéndole el brazo.  
  
-Si no me queda otra opción... -respondió, intentando ocultar la emoción en su rostro cuando Paul deslizó su brazo al lado del de ella.  
  
*********************************  
  
Hacía rato ya que había terminado el banquete y "Los Herederos de Camelot", un grupo de Gryffindors de 6º y 7º, marcaban el compás de la música. Rose bailaba y tonteaba con todos los chicos monos de Hogwarts, causando sensación con su escotado vestido rojo. Gwen, más discreta en su vestido púrpura, permanecía sentada en la mesa de la cena -porque no quería ni sabía bailar- charlando animadamente con su amigo Hufflepuff. Phylia, en las nubes, no había parado de bailar en toda la noche. Su pareja era, por supuesto, Paul.  
  
-¿Hablasteis con Dumbledore?  
  
-¿Qué? Perdón... ¿qué has dicho?  
  
Sonrió:  
  
-Si habéis hablado con Dumbledore.  
  
-Ajá.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y, ¿qué?  
  
-Sé que soy encantador, Phylia -la miró, divertido.- Pero ¡por Dios!, atiende cuando te hablo. ¿Qué os dijo Dumbledore?  
  
-¡Oh! Perdona... Nada. No nos dijo nada.  
  
-¿Nada?  
  
-Eso es.  
  
-Pero... lo de la conversación y...  
  
-Nos dijo que teníamos mucha imaginación, pero que no estaba nada bien escuchar conversaciones privadas entre profes, y mucho peor es registrar el despacho de un profe... sobre todo si éste es Slytherin.  
  
-La bronca os está bien, por cotillas. Pero, ¿no mostró ningún interés por las evidencias?  
  
-Noooooo. Dijo que eran chorradas. Nos mandó a nuestra Sala Común y recalcó lo amable que era al no contarle nada a Revien ni a Towers.  
  
-¿Y ya está?  
  
-Y ya está. Nos recomendó que nos olvidáramos del tema. Y que disfrutáramos de Halloween.  
  
-Entonces, si no hay conspiración, ni traidores y Dumbledore os ha perdonado...  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-¿Por qué has accedido a venir al baile conmigo?  
  
*********************************  
  
Las clases volvieron a la normalidad. Alexander Bignose y su Historia de la Magia continuaron siendo tan aburridas como de costumbre. Anthony Short, de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, originó rechazo y caras de asco cuando obligó a recoger los excrementos de todos los búhos de la lechucería, mientras perseguía a los alumnos que se escaqueaban con una mierda clavada en un palo. La profesora Quills, que daba Adivinación a Phylia, se centró en los nuevos cotilleos de Hogwarts y las incipientes nuevas parejas (y dijo esto último mirando significativamente a Phylia). Towers siguió con sus desagradables clases de Pociones en las mazmorras. La nueva profesora de Encantamientos (Inkarma), la veterana y "culona" profesora Shrub de Herbología y la eficiente Noora Kot, encargada de Transformaciones detrás de su porte rígido y sus gafas, mantuvieron sus clases en su ritmo habitual, si bien Gwen y Rose, en Aritmancia, pudieron contemplar como uno de sus compañeros golpeaba su cabeza contra la pizarra de pura desesperación. K'moon siguió contando chistes célticos sin ningún tipo de gracia en Runas Antiguas. Rocelyn babeó con su profesor de Estudios Muggle (David Lutch... Luthe... ¿Lienchestein?), asignatura que cursaba a pesar de ser ella misma de origen muggle por su simple interés en el profesor... Solo comparable al que sentía Phylia por la voz dulce y los ojos azules de su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Frances Oven.  
  
*********************************  
  
El 14 de Noviembre Phylia cumplía 17 años. Los días precedentes cientos de fotos animadas de ella en distintos momentos (volando en escoba, bailando en la fiesta, en clase, en Hogsmeade, etc.) circularon por todo Hogwarts. "Los Herederos de Camelot", amigos de Rose, se ofrecieron para un pequeño concierto, y las dos Ravenclaw bajaron a las cocinas para preparar un magnífico pastel de cumpleaños. Gente de todas las clases de los últimos cursos (menos Slytherins) acudió a la fiesta improvisada, cargados de regalos y felicitaciones.  
  
A última hora de la noche, cuando la gente ya se retiraba a sus respectivas Salas Comunes, se presentó Paul con una pequeña gatita negra de regalo... junto con su primer beso.  
  
*********************************  
  
Una semana antes de Navidades, llegó un grupo de estudiantes de Beauxbatons de intercambio, con sus respectivos profesores: Saturne y Madame Tess. Gwen se había apuntado al intercambio, por lo que una chica de Beauxbatons se instaló en su habitación: Sarah Monet.  
  
-¡Buenos días, dormilona! -saludó Gwen a su invitada la víspera de Navidad, pues desde que había llegado a Hogwarts solía ser de las últimas en despertarse.  
  
-Boun jour, Gwen. ¡Oh, là, là! ¡Que tagde es! Excuse moi, mon chéri, pego no duegmo demasiado bien aquí en Hogwag's...  
  
-¡Que refinados sois, en Fra... en Beauxbatons! -se mofó, mientras terminaba de vestirse.  
  
-Ese no es el p'goblema, queguida. La cama es muy cómoda. Si no fuega pog todas esas hoguibles pesadillas...  
  
-¿Pesadillas?  
  
-Oui. ¿No se dice así?  
  
-Si, si... solo que...  
  
*********************************  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto a Gwen? -después de la cena, Phylia, preocupada por la ausencia de su amiga, había ido hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.  
  
-Ni rastro -respondió Rose.- Ha desaparecido al final de Aritmancia y no he vuelto a verle el pelo. Ni tan siquiera ha venido a cenar...  
  
-Pegdonadme -intervino Sarah.- Habláis de Gwen, ¿vegdad?  
  
-Si, ¿estaba contigo?  
  
-No, no, no. Pego... ella ha estado r'aga todo el día. Desde esta mañana, cuando le he dicho... que sufg'ro pesadillas, eso es.  
  
-¿Está rara porque duermes mal?  
  
-Oui. Paguecía sogp'rendida y le ha estado dando vueltas. Dijo algo de que tendg'ría que asegu'ragse de una cosa, como si se hubiega acogdado de algo al último momento.  
  
Rose y Phylia la miraban atónitas. ¿Habría ido Gwen al despacho de Towers?  
  
*********************************  
  
-"A estas funestas cualidades, ya de por sí suficientemente desalentadoras, hay que añadir su perjudicial factor adictivo: si la proporción ingerida es una dosis ínfima, los agentes perturbadores del sueño resultan prácticamente imperceptibles, al igual que su efecto sedante. El mago poco observador podría creer en la inocuidad de su uso, pero esta peligrosa raíz ya habrá extendido su maldad en el cuerpo de la víctima. Aunque inconscientemente, el consumidor ignorante se convertirá en adicto a la raíz de hibiscos plateados. Si, llegado el momento, la dosis ingerida aumentase súbitamente, remitirían los efectos calmantes o el letargo de pesadilla, dependiendo de la cantidad."  
  
-Todo esto es muy interesante, Srta. Saver. ¿Tal vez le gustaría discutirlo conmigo... en las mazmorras?  
  
*********************************  
  
-Muy bien. Por un lado, Gwen ha desaparecido. Esperemos que esté concentrada en la biblioteca, o algo así. Por otro lado, nos enfrentamos a un par de profesores locos que adulan a quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado y que, probablemente, quieran envenenar a todo la escuela. Y, para rematarlo, Dumbledore no quiere escucharnos. ¿Me dejo algo?  
  
-Yo he dejado a Brad. No era mi tipo.  
  
-¡Rose!  
  
-Perdona, Phylia, era broma. No, no, creo que has hecho una descripción de los hechos muy precisa.  
  
-Y ahora, ¿qué?  
  
-Bien, a mi se me ocurre que deberíamos hacer dos cosas: En primer lugar, buscar a Gwen. En segundo, y no menos importante, buscar y encontrar un antídoto que contrarreste los efectos de la raíz de hibiscos plateados antes de mañana, Navidad, día fijado por los supuestos mortífagos para llevar a cabo su maléfico plan.  
  
-No te cachondees...  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si yo me encargo de buscar el antídoto? La biblioteca se me da bien.  
  
-¡Genial! Yo buscaré a Gwen... y espero que no se haya metido en problemas.  
  
*********************************  
  
Envuelta en el silencio de la noche, Phylia abandonó la Sala Común de Hufflepuff. Durante lo que quedaba de tarde se había recorrido todas las salas y recovecos de libre acceso del castillo, y su amiga no estaba por ninguna parte. Un poco preocupada, decidió hacer una ronda nocturna para intentar encontrar el escondite de Gwen. Equipada con su varita, y un Alohomora preparado en los labios, empezó la expedición.  
  
Las mazmorras le habían parecido un buen sitio por donde comenzar... hasta que el frío se había infiltrado en todo su ser y tiritaba a más no poder. "O salgo de aquí, o muero por congelación". Intentó recordar el camino hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, de las escasas veces que había acompañado a Paul hasta allí. Sabía que no existía ninguna razón para ir hacia la casa del "enemigo", pero en su fuero interno deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Paul saliera por casualidad de la Sala Común y la acompañara en su paseo nocturno.  
  
Pero se perdió. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba. Empezó a andar más aprisa, prácticamente corriendo, ya no con la intención de encontrar a la Ravenclaw, sino con la única idea de salir de allí. Pero el destino (diría la profesora de Adivinación) hizo que sus pasos la condujeran al lugar adecuado.  
  
Era un pasillo oscuro y solitario, estrecho, que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Estuvo a punto de girarse y volver sobre sus pasos, pues estaba claro que era un callejón sin salida, pero algo la impulsó hacia el fondo.  
  
-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? -"¿Qué estoy haciendo?", pensó.  
  
Pero alguien la había escuchado.  
  
-¿Phylia? ¿Eres tu?  
  
-¡Gwen!  
  
Detrás de una gruesa puerta, sin pomo ni mirilla, surgía la voz de su amiga.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Me pilló Towers en su despacho. ¡Tienes que avisar a Dumbledore! ¡No nos equivocábamos, planean algo!  
  
-Lo sé. Lo hemos sabido cuando has desaparecido...  
  
-¡Escúchame! ¡Hemos estado tomando raíz todo este tiempo! La ponían en dosis muy pequeñas en nuestra comida, actúa como droga. Por esta razón nadie se ha marchado a sus casas estas Navidades; ¡necesitan su dosis de hibiscos! Y mañana pondrán la suficiente para que todo el mundo entre en letargo. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!  
  
-Rose está buscando algún tipo de antídoto contra la raíz, esperemos que funcione...  
  
-¡Shhhh! ¿No oyes nada?  
  
Al fondo, unos pasos arrastrados y un imperceptible maullido delataron la presencia de Filch y la Señora Norris.  
  
-¡Escóndete!  
  
-En eso es lo que estaba pensando -susurró Phylia antes de colocarse detrás de un tapiz.  
  
Los pasos se acercaron, y Filch apareció al extremo del pasillo, aproximándose inexorablemente. Avanzó, pasó por delante de la puerta donde se encontraba Gwen y del tapiz tras el que se escondía Phylia y, milagrosamente, no pareció percatarse de nada. Entonces, una diminuta araña escaló a través de su tela de araña situada entre el tapiz y la pared, deslizándose peligrosamente en dirección a Phylia. Cautelosa, se desprendió de su atalaya, balanceándose a izquierda y derecha en un semi-transparente hilo, justo frente a los horrorizados ojos de Phylia:  
  
-¡AAAAAAAAAH!  
  
*********************************  
  
Despertó en su Sala Común, rodeada de todos los libros que había sacado de la biblioteca la noche anterior. No había pretendido quedarse dormida, pero una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, su cuerpo no lo había resistido más y había desfallecido en el mismo sillón donde estaba ahora. Intentó despejarse, pero estaba demasiado espesa para pensar. Subió a su habitación (en medio del revuelo típico de Navidad, con regalos y papel de envolver por todas partes), se metió en la ducha y se puso ropa limpia.  
  
Más centrada en el día que le esperaba, recogió los libros que iba a necesitar y salió de la Sala Común. Habían acordado con Phylia que, cuando pudieran, se encontrarían en el laboratorio de Pociones. También Paul iba a ir, pues como a buen Slytherin, se le daban bien las pociones y brebajes varios.  
  
Cuando llegó, él ya estaba ahí, aunque no así Phylia. Se preguntaron si valía la pena irla a buscar... pero estaban demasiado atareados intentando dar forma a la poción que tenían entre manos para imaginar siquiera que le hubiera podido pasar algo también a Phylia.  
  
*********************************  
  
Desde la Sala Común de Hufflepuff, Phylia miraba con disgusto la puerta de salida que, para ella, era infranqueable. Como precedente al castigo que iba a caerle (según Filch) y como excepción porque hoy era Navidad, Phylia había sido confinada a su Sala Común y tenía prohibido salir de allí. Filch le había especificado claramente al guardián de la puerta que no la dejara salir y, a pesar de que ella había intentado todo tipo de sobornos, éste no había cedido. Ahora pasaba de la hora de la comida, y todos los Hufflepuff se habían dirigido hacia el Gran Comedor para disfrutar del pollo de Navidad. El banquete sería por la noche, pero durante la comida también iba a haber menú especial. Todos estaban muy ilusionados, y habían dejado a Phylia sin demasiados remordimientos. Y ella, muerta de nervios, ya no sabía qué hacer.  
  
Sacó la cabeza por la ventana. "Bien, la altura no es tanta. Si caigo, no me mataré". Y, primero un pié y luego el otro, salió por el ventanal en plena misión suicida aprende escalada en 5 minutos. Su destino era la misma mazmorra donde la esperaban Rose y Paul, pasando por la de Gwen.  
  
*********************************  
  
Después de conseguir abrir la pesada puerta que aprisionaba a Gwen, las dos salieron volando hacia la clase de Pociones.  
  
-¡Chicos! ¿Cómo va?  
  
Los aludidos levantaron la cabeza del caldero:  
  
-¿Phylia? ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
  
-¡Gwen! ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Luego os lo contamos... ¿habéis logrado fabricar el antídoto?  
  
-Si... pero falta algo para que sea eficiente...  
  
-Lo sé -intervino Gwen-, lo leí en el libro de Towers. Sin extracto de raíz de hibiscos plateados, no dará resultado.  
  
-Pero entonces... ¿de dónde lo sacaremos?  
  
Phylia sonrió triunfante:  
  
-Ey, chicos -rebuscó en su bolsillo- aún guardo la carta de "La Botica de la Abuela"... ¡con un poco de muestra de raíz!  
  
*********************************  
  
Estas fueron, probablemente, las Navidades más raras que jamás hubieran vivido...  
  
Cuando Rose y Paul terminaron con la poción, y antes de morir asfixiados por el pudoroso aroma resultante de la mezcla, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor. No tenían ni idea de lo que se encontrarían (probablemente el ambiente habitual, bromas y risas en todas las mesas), pero su investigación había sido más apurada de lo que ellos mismos pensaban, pues al entrar al Gran Comedor solo les saludó el silencio. Un silencio omnipresente y anti-natural. Todos y cada uno de sus compañeros y maestros, sentados en sus lugares habituales, yacía con la cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, o con el cuerpo reclinado sobre la mesa, o tumbado de espaldas y apoyado en el respaldo de la silla.  
  
Todos ellos estaban dormidos, en esa especie de letargo que tan bien había descrito el libro de Towers, y en ocasiones les atacaban movimientos convulsos, sin responder a ningún fenómeno externo.  
  
Phylia destapó el caldero, decidida, y un espeso humo plateado invadió paulatinamente la habitación. Poco a poco, a medida que la mezcla llegaba a todos los rincones del comedor y todos la inspiraban, los efectos del veneno empezaron a remitir y la gente empezó a despertarse. Muchos permanecían aturdidos, e incluso algunos volvían a dormirse pero, esta vez, sumidos en un sueño mucho más natural.  
  
Dumbledore fue el último en despertar y, para entonces, el profesor Saturne de Beauxbatons y otros magos y brujas que no conocían habían aparecido con Revien y Towers apresados. Cuando, horas más tarde, se les explicó qué había pasado empezaron a comprender:  
  
Dumbledore había adivinado la verdad sobre la naturaleza de sus dos profesores cuando Phylia, Rose y Gwen le habían ido a ver con su historia de conversaciones escuchadas a hurtadillas y cartas escondidas. Pero también era plenamente consciente de que no podía acusarlos sin pruebas, de modo que había aceptado prestarse a jugar a su juego para así poder descubrirlos e inculparlos. Había expuesto la seguridad de sus alumnos y la suya propia, pero sabía que ésta era la única manera de atrapar a los culpables.  
  
Para llevar a cabo su plan, había solicitado la ayuda del Ministerio de la Magia: Saturne era el auror encargado de controlar los pasos de los dos mortífagos; su puesto como profesor de Beauxbatons no era más que una tapadera para no alzar la liebre. Cuando las cosas se habían puesto feas, Saturne había hablado con el Ministerio para que enviaran refuerzos. Ahora, los aurores conducían a los mortífagos hacia un inapelable destino: Azkaban.  
  
Y si Dumbledore había ingerido el veneno sumiéndose en un mundo de pesadillas, lo había hecho para poder proteger a los alumnos de Hogwarts de los peligros que entraña la raíz de hibiscos plateados.  
  
Phylia, Rose, Gwen y Paul, después de recibir 50 puntos cada uno para sus respectivas casas, fueron felicitados por descubrir las malvadas intenciones de Peter Revien y Dark Towers, y por elaborar el antídoto que despertó a Hogwarts de su peor pesadilla.  
  
  
  
(Fin 


End file.
